Midnight Masquerade
by eftee
Summary: Amethyst and sapphire. First sight. First dance. First kiss... yet complete strangers. [ExT oneshot]


**midnight masquerade **

Life stirred amongst the Hiiragizawa Estate, guests gathering to behold the feast the Lord had brought together in honor of his son's eighteenth birthday – the year he is forever marked as a man. Foreigners and other Lords and Ladies came across Europe to be there, even in the far outreaches of Asia's islands did guests travel afar from.

Here, in London did the feast take place. But could one really demean it with such a small title as "feast"? It was far greater than a feast – a ball, a _masquerade. _

Fountains were lit and cascading through the air as guests in ball gowns and suits came pouring out of carriages. Women came looking their best, especially the younger women. Fancy dresses brushed along the grounds, glitter and light bouncing off them and sharpening their beauty. They walked with their heads up, with smiles on their faces, with their eyes open and shining and their attention alert – waiting and hoping to catch the attention of the young man that this ball was being held for.

The buildings were lit, the main Hall where the ball was being held in standing there in all of its height and glory. There were statues aligned at the entrance, statues imported from Spain, from China, from Venice and Rome.

The night was lit and scattered with stars. The moon was out; a full moon glowing a silver blue against the dark blanket of space.

But inside, inside it was _magnificent. _Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, each one made out of tiny sparkling crystals that glowed with royal beauty. The guests that came in were scattered about, each one adorning masques especially for this occasion - masques the shape of a bird's beak, masques with feathers and glitters, but most importantly – masques that concealed away everyone's identity. Anyone could be anyone.

And the Lord's son could be anyone.

Tables were out and food was placed among these tables. An orchestra was set on the stage, playing a waltz as some guests indulged themselves in the usual dancing. The ball was filled with color, color that mixed with color, color that intermingled with color. Glorious colors. Breathtaking beauty.

Smiles were exchanged, dances were requested from the gentlemen and the ladies giggled and shyly accepted; yet their eyes would gleam with innocent mischief behind their feathered masques. Laughter and chatter and music drowned into one, yet the music easily outdid the other two.

The usual groups of women or men could be seen around here and there, the younger women gossiping amongst themselves.

"I wonder where he is?"

"Where who is?"

"Why, Lord Eriol of course."

"Have you ever seen him before?"

"Why, sure. In pictures. He's a handsome man that one is."

"Do you think he already has someone?"

"I doubt it, or else Lord Hiiragizawa wouldn't have put this ball together."

"Ooh, I hope I get to dance with him…"

There were giggles.

One of the girls pulled herself away from the crowd, easily sticking out amongst the other people. Raven hair cascaded in ripples from head and to waist, bouncing around her shoulders as she walked, sneaking her way through the crowd. Her dress spilled about her ankles, brushing along them with even the slightest of movements. Her dress was both elegant and simple, not too much, but not too little. Tiny amethyst gems were sewn into the dress, outlining it and decorating it to add a fine touch to the already pale purple material that the dress itself was made out of.

The girl's face was agile and straight, soft and set with a secret smile tugged faintly on her pale face. Like velvet her ivory skin looked, that any man who saw her walk by could not help but stare and wonder what it would feel like to take her hand and even place the slightest of kisses upon the back of her palm. A masque was set on her face with violet feathers decorating it, and beneath it, amethyst eyes gleamed like the tiny gems sewn on to her dress.

Beautiful would be giving this young girl such little credit if one were to call her that. Gorgeous just didn't seem to work either. Whatever she was, she was beyond beautiful, and it was obvious that she was not like the other girls just by the way she walked and held herself, just by the smile and by the shimmer in her eyes.

She slid through the crowd, young men asking for a dance, but she politely turned them down and kept on going until she was free of the crowd. She wandered over to the punch table, her throat needy for some sort of relief. She poured herself a glass of punch and brought it to her lips just as two people approached her.

She curtsied, "Lord Hiiragizawa."

"Lady Tomoyo," he said, bowing and taking her hand. She smiled and they both stood up straight. Beside the aristocratic man stood her mother, Sonomi Daidouji, beaming proudly at her daughter, Tomoyo Daidouji.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Tomoyo," the aristocrat said, smiling pleasurably.

"And you, too," Tomoyo replied, nodding her head.

"Your mother tells me you have quite the voice…"

A shy blush tainted her ivory cheeks. "Well… I…"

"Now no need to be modest, dear. I was wondering if you could do us the honor of one song? If not for me, but for my son?"

"But I haven't met your son yet, my Lord…" the girl pointed out.

"I'm sure you'll meet that boy eventually. He has a knack of running into lovely young women such as yourself," the Head of the family remarked, smiling knowingly. He walked up to the orchestra, gesturing for Tomoyo to come up. Sonomi urged her on, and together, they talked with the director, debating on a good song for Tomoyo to sing.

---

Lazy eyes scanned the crowd of guests and gowns.

Sapphire eyes.

A leisure smile adorned his pale features, before he slipped his way through the mass of people. He wore a masque as well, a black one with midnight blue feathers decorating the tips. It looked simple – but it went well with his sapphire eyes and midnight hair. He looked sophisticated, to the say the least, even when he was avoiding running into people.

He was thankful for the masque, and grateful that no one seemed to notice him.

He heard the orchestra go quiet. He glanced at the direction of the band, noticing an older man converse with them, before they seemed to nod, and the man went away. Everyone stopped what they were doing in order to watch the amethyst-eyed beauty take her place in the spotlight.

Even he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

Even he couldn't help but notice her angelic beauty.

Even he couldn't help but notice how her skin seemed to glow an ethereal white, and how gentle her smile looked as she stood there resolutely. She didn't look haughty or proud, but instead… innocent and calm, sophisticated and collected.

Her hands were clasped before her.

The orchestra started to play.

She took in a deep breath, and a voice tinged with the sweetest sound drifted clearly from those rosy lips:

---

In sleep he sang to me,  
In dreams he came.  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name.

---

_Beautiful… _was the first word to cross his mind.

But beautiful didn't even come close to her heavenly voice.

He stood there, entranced instantly by her song – just as many others were.

---

And do I dream again?  
For now I find  
the phantom of the opera is there  
inside my mind

---

He made his way through the crowd once more, wanting to get closer.

When he felt he was close enough, he stopped, and simply took in everything about her.

Even though he didn't know this singing beauty…

…he wanted to.

---

Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear

---

She stared out into the crowd as she sang, her gaze wandering around, before locking with a pair of sapphire eyes that bore intently into her own.

And she found she couldn't look away.

They were so… spellbinding.

And so she sang, never once tearing her gaze away.

But neither did this mysterious man with the sapphire eyes.

---

Your spirit and your voice  
In one combined  
The phantom of the opera is there  
Inside my mind.

---

He held her gaze, smiling.

She clutched her hands over her heart, singing.

Amethyst remained locked with sapphire.

Purple and blue.

Masque concealed identities.

---

And in this labyrinth  
Where night is blind  
The phantom of the opera is there

---

The orchestra came to a stop.

The singing came to a halt.

The crowd burst out into applause, and Tomoyo let out a breath before smiling.

She walked away, her gown brushing against the floor. A certain mystery man with sapphire eyes came after her before stopping in her path. She stared up at him questioningly. He simply smiled and extended out a hand. She looked at it, but placed her hand in his, allowing him to lead her away from the ball and down a corridor before slipping into a room – the library, obviously, considering the amount of books that were lined up on shelves.

A fire crackled in the fireplace. Portraits were hung. Couches, seats, and tables were left abandoned with opened books on the tables.

They were alone.

Tomoyo turned to the man with a raised eyebrow. He was still smiling.

"Let's dance," he whispered into her ear. He still held her hand.

Even from here they could hear the music the orchestra started to play from the ballroom.

She obliged by placing her other hand on his shoulder, his own settling on her slim waist. They started to glide around the library as they danced, both refusing to break eye contact. They did not know each other, but they felt oddly attracted to the other.

He dipped her down, his palm pressed to her back as he leaned towards her so his lips were just mere centimeters from her own.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice husky.

"…Tomoyo," she whispered, somewhat breathlessly.

He pulled her back up and they fell back into step, dancing in sync with the music.

She spun away from him, before spinning back into his arms, her back pressed against his front. She craned her neck around and looked over her shoulder, glancing at his lips, and then into his sapphire eyes.

"Who are you?" It was her turn to ask.

He spun her around so they were facing each other. They started to dance again.

"You'll know one day," was his response.

She frowned. He could tell she was about to protest and demand for a name, but he smiled and dipped her down again – the song coming to an end.

He didn't pull her up yet.

He brought up one hand and brushed his fingertips against her cheeks, tracing his fingers along her jaw line and against her ivory skin. His thumb outlined her lips, before cupping her chin in his hand.

"I want to kiss you."

Tomoyo looked at him, silent. What was she supposed to say to him? Sure, go ahead? Or n –

His lips came down on hers.

Her eyes flew wide open.

It was a light kiss; a feathered one, but a kiss all the same. But it was warm – it made her feel warm. It made her cheeks flush a pretty shade of red, and her heart skip a few beats. It made her mind swim and spin. It made her knees buckle. It made the butterflies in the pit of her stomach flutter about wildly. It left her breathless, and dazed.

For a moment she parted her lips, and for a moment he deepened the kiss.

For a moment she was lost in another world.

For a moment she forgot who she was, and thought she knew who he was.

…But that was only for a moment.

He pulled away, smiling, before whispering into her ear:

"…So lovely."

And he pulled her back up straight. She placed her fingers to her lips, still dazed from that kiss she received from this mysterious man with sapphire eyes.

This stranger whom she did not know… she was attracted to him.

Tomoyo looked at him.

"I still don't know your name…" she pointed out.

He brought his finger to his lips, grinning secretively. "I'll tell you another time."

"What if there isn't another time?" Tomoyo asked.

The very thought of it disappointed her.

"There will be," he reassured.

Tomoyo tilted her head, raven tresses sliding across her shoulders.

"I hope so, then."

She smiled at him. He took a step towards her, stealing one last kiss before slipping out of the library. Tomoyo stood there blinking. She ran to the door and looked out, but the mysterious man with sapphire eyes had already disappeared through the crowd of guests.

She pressed her fingertips to her lips once more.

---

Inside my mind.

---

_fin._

**Fire Temptress: **…alright… I'm normally not a fan of _love-at-first-sight… _but it had to be done for this since it's a **one-shot. **Well, not _love _at first sight, but more… _attraction_-at-first-sight. And pardon the rushiness – if any. It's the music I'm listening to. Bwaha.

And yes, the song in here is _Phantom of the Opera. _I've been listening to the techno version all day… and finally got the inspiration to finish working on this.

No, there won't be any updates. This is just a one-shot. –smiles happily-

_--FT_

…And this is for you, Sky. –heart-


End file.
